The Nightmares of Being a God Father
by Hake Balms
Summary: For most people, having a three year old is a joy. But for Harry, having his godson live with him is no picnic. Many unfortunate situations happen to Harry. And one, leads to him finding the love of his life… HHr! Plus... a new character on the scene caus
1. Toy Truck

**Author's Notes: **This story is dedicated to my best friend Karlee. I've wrote many things… some which I haven't posted… and for the most part, she has edited my stories. I love ya Karlee! Anyways, Harry and Hermione ships are not my specialty, but that's what she likes, so that's what she gets.

**Rated M for **language, violence, graphic scenes, and sexual content (none now)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character or place that is mentioned in the books. I just like to have my ways with them.

**Summary: **For most people, having a three year old is a joy. But for Harry, having his godson live with him is no picnic. Many unfortunate situations happen to Harry. And one, leads to him finding the love of his life… H/Hr!

**The Nightmares of being a God Father**

**By: Hake Balms**

**Chapter One**

**Toy Truck**

Bright green eyes cracked open in the middle of the night. They looked around the dark cold room and shut back again. A raven haired man rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow. He rolled back over and looked at his wand laying on the bedside table. His fingers reached out and grabbed the wand grasping it, acting as though it would break if he applied any pressure to it. A soft voice spoke out "_Lumos_." Light burst into the room, and he winced at first as the light entered and invaded the room. He reached over and grabbed his watch off of the bedside table. He traced his fingers along the engraved pictures, it had been a present to him, and it meant the world. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was just now midnight.

As he rolled back over he desperately tried to ignore the pains of his bladder screaming, "I have to pee, you jerk!" After a few painful moments of torture from bladder, he decided to get up and use the W.C. He whispered, "_Nox_" into the silent room and the light that was once there was now gone.

Slowly and steadily he climbed out of the warmth of his bed and began to make his way towards the bathroom. Although it was dark, there was no need for him to wear his glasses, because knew his apartment like he knew the grounds of Hogwarts. As he stumbled through the apartment he stepped on a small toy and couldn't help but to scream and yelp. As he looked down and picked up the little smashed toy, the culprit immediately came to mind, Landen Weasley.

He grumbled because he knew a certain 3-year-old forgot to do what he was supposed to do before he went to sleep. There was no way he could get to angry at Landen, because Landen looked like a clone of his father. He almost wanted to burst into tears and scream "WHY!" even though he knew that it would do know good. Deep down in his heart, he knew he may never get to see Landen's father again. He picked up the toy and threw it down the hall towards the living room. Throwing the toy did no good, but it just felt better to vent out some of fury the anger inside of him.

As he stepped into the bathroom his feet touched cold, tile floor that caused him to jump up and down and screech. Finally after jumping for a few seconds on the cold floor, his feet started to become numb and could no longer feel the chilliness. He made his way over towards the toilet and began to relieve himself.

When he was done he went over to the sink and washed his hands. Green eyes looked up into the mirror and saw themselves back at him. He couldn't help but smile. Every time he saw himself it reminded him of when he got to see his mother and father, and finally understood why so many people said that they looked just alike. Harry's eyes also reminded him of how Landen's looked just like his father's. They were bright blue and always smiling, but they did have a hint of emerald to show that he did have his godfather's mischief. Even though Harry didn't like having to care of the mischievous boy, or stepping on toys, he couldn't help but to love the little rascal.

As he flicked the light switch off, his throat became dry and scratchy and wanted something to cool the itch. He took a left and went towards the living room and kitchen. Once again Harry stepped on the little red toy, but this time it made a small cut down the center of his right foot. He swore loudly, but then grabbed his mouth in fear, he was hoping and praying that he didn't wake the baby blue eyed boy. Oh how he had wanted to scream and curse and yell at Landen, but he knew he couldn't. Harry had gotten mad at him before and yelled and Landen became frightened of Harry. Landen ran away and hid and wouldn't talk to Harry for a whole day. Besides, Harry could only blame himself, because after all, he was the one who threw it down the hall.

Mad at himself and mad at the little red toy truck, he swung the refrigerator door open. At first, Harry though he had gone blind, but that was until he noticed that his eyes were only adjusting to the light coming from the cold ice box. When the inside of the fridge was shown he became disgusted with himself. Here he was, supposed to be looking after a 3-year-old, but yet had nothing but a pizza box from the previous week, a case of beer, some old milk he wouldn't even touch, and Chinese food from God knows when in the fridge. Silently he told himself that in the morning he was going to take Landen to the store to buy some proper groceries.

Quickly, so he could get the light out of his eyes, he grabbed a beer and slammed the edge down on the counter to pop the lid off and took a huge swig that made his eyes water. He wiped the back of his hand against his stubbly mouth and sighed. As he began to walk away he did a backwards ninja kick to shut the fridge, and was once again swallowed into darkness.

Not really wanting to sleep and wanting to finish his beer, Harry headed for the living room. When he reached the couch he flopped back onto it and kicked his feet up on top of the coffee table. Drinking didn't really help Harry at all. All it did was to somewhat calm him down and _make _him relax, since he wouldn't otherwise. The cold bottle was brought back up to his hot, pink lips and let the cool fluid run down and into his mouth.

The moon shone through the huge picture window and shone on a couple of pictures of his friends. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in pain. The pictures brought back memories, and the memories brought pain. He didn't want to admit that he was scared for them, but he was, he really was terrified. His eyes couldn't help but to stay focused on the one picture that was causing him the most pain. Gently, Harry reached over and grasped the picture and just held it.

There they all were, Ron, Lavender, and little Landen at the local park playing. Ron was waving at the camera and smiling, Lavender blushed and turned away, and little Landen was giving his evil little grin that was showing off all of his newly developed teeth. They all just seemed so happy and peaceful and it made Harry wonder if he would ever get to see their happy, smiling faces again. Or if he would ever get to see there faces at all. Harry was beyond worried for them. Ron and Lavender both worked at the Ministry and now they had a "new problem" to deal with.

Since Voldemort had been defeated by Harry, the Death Eaters and other loyal supporters were either captured and sent to Azkaban or trying desperately to become the next dark Lord and carry on what Voldemort had started. But there was only one that had caused some major problems, only one had _really _scared the Ministry and the wizarding world. He called himself Kramceveery.

It was horrible, he was horrible, people were already beginning to say that he would have even made Voldemort quiver. Nobody had ever been this scared. Yes, Voldemort was horrible and killed many, but at least everyone knew who he was after. Voldemort only wanted to kill muggles, mudbloods, and anyone who stood in his way. But Kramceveery, he killed a few muggles, mudbloods, purebloods, and halfbloods. It seemed like he would kill anyone that stood in his way. The problem that the Ministry is facing now is that with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, they knew what he looked like and what they were up against, but not one soul has ever seen Kramceveery and lived to tell the tale.

Green eyes began to glisten. Harry threw the picture back down and with a heavy sigh stood up. He strolled over towards the kitchen to throw away the bottle when he heard a quiet and distant moan. He knew that it was Landen. Ever since Ron and Lavender left, Landen had been having nightmares. Harry knew that no three-year-old should dream like that. Harry would be woken up in the night by Landen's terrified screams. Harry wanted to help, but never quite knew what to say or do.

It hadn't even been five years since the war was over. Harry had fought. He lost a lot of people who were very dear to his heart. He didn't want anything to do with this war. Harry stayed being an Auror but didn't go off to get this guy. Hermione and him were the only ones to stay behind. Therefore they got named babysitters.

Harry didn't really mind, he only had to watch Landen. He loved having the little man around, but it was killing his sex life. Hermione on the other hand, got landed with Neville and Ginny's baby girl Lillian, Lily for short. Hermione's sex life had taken a hit, but not a deep gaping hold like Harry's. Hermione had been dating Seamus, but the rumors were saying that the relationship was on the rocks and about ready to crash and burn.

Landen was a joy in Harry's life that he never expected to happen. He loved playing with him and acting all fatherly, but at the same time, Landen was a painful reminder. Every time Harry would look at Landen, Ron would flash into his mind, and remind him that all is not well. It was unbelievable how Landen looked just like his father. Harry finally knew what people meant when they used to comment about how he was identical to his father.

It had been three months since Harry had heard from either Ron or Lavender. He knew he shouldn't worry about them, after all everyone had been saying things were going good. _Besides, they had both fought against Voldemort hadn't they? Surely they can get pass this guy Kramceveery. He couldn't be worse, could he? Plus, the last letter Ron had sent said things were going really well and that he might not have a chance to write again for a couple of weeks. _

Harry reached down and grabbed his bear and gulped it down hard. He stood up leaving his empty beer bottle behind. Right as he was about to start walking, he heard a loud thud and a quiet little moan. Harry stifled a laugh. He figured that Landen either rammed himself against the wall or fell of the bed again.

This time as Harry walked down the hall he stepped lightly trying to avoid crunching the tiny toy again. When Harry passed Landen's door, he noticed that it was slightly ajar. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Panic began to wave over him, because he _knew_ that he shut that door.

Slowly, Harry pushed the remainder of the door open and went inside. The moon was still shinning brightly through the window- that's when he noticed it. The window, the window was open. Harry _knew _he had shut that window. There was no way he would have left his window open, it was windy earlier. Now with his heart beating against his chest, his mind racing, he inched over towards Landen's bed.

Harry grasped the deep maroon Gryffindor cover and lifted it. His heart sank. The only thing laying in the bed was a little yellow rundown bear that looked like it had been played with by wolves. But more importantly, Landen was missing! Mind-racing, hear-pounding, Harry's mind began to fill with ideas of what could have happened to the little boy.

"LANDEN!!!!" Harry's voice rang out into the empty apartment. "LANDEN, please answer me!"

It hit him like a bolt of lightening. Maybe the noise he heard earlier, when he thought that it was just Landen falling out of bed, maybe it was something else. Maybe somebody had take him, and it would have been all his fault. Someone easily could have taken that innocent little guy.

Tears started to sting his eyes. Harry ran out of the child's room and into his own. _Maybe he woke up from a nightmare. Maybe he just got scared and went to my room. Maybe he just wanted to find me. God I hope so. _As he ran into his room he franticly searched everything. He was just trying to find the red headed boy. To his disappointment, Landen was no where to be found.

Not knowing what to think or to do, Harry sprinted out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen and living room. This time, once again, in all of his panic forgot about the toy. He caught his foot underneath it, tripped, fell, and busted his face against the doorknob to the hall closet.

"DAMN IT!!!" He screamed out in pain "Damn it all!"

Harry felt something trickling down his face. As he wiped it away, he noticed that it was blood. He then knew that he was bleeding from somewhere on his face, and badly. Harry began to mumble a series of words that would have even made Voldemort himself blush.

Slowly and painfully, he picked himself up off the ground. He looked down and saw the seemingly innocent little red fire truck just sitting there, acting like it hadn't done anything. He picked up the toy and threw it as hard as he could towards the living room as he mumbled "Damn little thi-" A sound of the truck hitting glass stopped the words from coming out of his mouth. Dragging his feet, he strode over towards the living room and saw that he had thrown the stupid thing right through the living room window. _Great, just great. _

As Harry stood there in front of the broken window, his neighbors in all of the other apartments gathered around to look at the lovely little mess he had made. _Great, I'm gonna have to buy a new window now. Lousy neighbors. I can't just use magic on it now. You all had to be little old spies. You all had to see what happened to it._

"Alright people there is nothing left to see here. Come on, go back to your apartments, go on now."

"What happened to your face?" Mrs. Walkerman, a little white haired old lady shouted back at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just tripped."

Happy with the answer he had given them, a few slowly began to walk away. Harry let out a slow hard breath.

"What were you screaming about? What happened to the window? Do I need to call the police? We all know that you're gay! Did some man beat you?" the little old, half-deaf woman yelled at him.

But what she had screamed at him instantly reminded him of why he was running around in the first place, Landen. Harry accidentally screamed at the old woman to shut her trap and to go away. He didn't mean to frighten the poor old thing, but he did. Harry thought that she was going to have a heart attack as he yelled out the window at her. _Maybe she isn't as deaf as what I thought she was. _

Harry grabbed the curtains and jerked them shut. As soon as the curtains were closed, Harry heard a door from the back of the apartment, open and slam shut. Harry thought that the person who took Landen was back. He was about to reach for his wand, but then he remembered he was in his sleep pants. _Great…Hermione is right once again. 'Always keep your wand on you Harry, even if you're in your own home. Especially now with this Kramceveery guy on the loose.' _Harry reached behind the couch and grabbed a baseball bat the Seamus had left at his house last week when they decided to play ball.

Gripping the bat tightly, he edged towards the corner. He could hear the footsteps coming closer. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. The raven-haired man gripped the bat in his hands so hardly that his knuckles began to turn white. Thud. Thud. He lifted it about his head ready to swing at any moment, ready to bust who ever it was in the face. Thud. Thud.

"'arry!" Harry's heart sank when he heard Landen's little voice call out to him.

He dropped the bat and dropped to his knees. A little red headed, blue eyed boy came around the corner with the same big grin as the one in the picture. Harry grasped him and pulled him into a suffocating hug. Harry began to sob with happiness that nothing had happened to this angel.

"'arry? Wat wrong?"

Harry pulled back from him slowly, still not letting him out of his grip. Harry let his heartbeat return to normal and this little moment in time also allowed him to catch his breath. Just a couple of seconds ago, Harry was frightened out of his mind, but now that the fear was slowly started to wear off, anger and frustration and worry began to seep in.

"Landen, I'm so glad you're okay," he said calmly, "but why _didn't _you answer me when I WAS CALLING FOR YOU!?!?!" Harry didn't mean to yell at the little guy. But, he was so worried that something might have happened to him. And then to find out that Landen was inside the whole time ignoring him just pushed him way to close to the edge. But when Harry saw Landen try to break free from him, and saw the terrified look on Landen's face, Harry knew he had made a mistake. "Hey, Landen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you okay. But hey buddy, tell me, why didn't you answer, Harry?" This time he repeated slowly and much more calmly.

The little red-headed boy grinned up at him. "I 'ent 'athoom. All by meself." Then the little cutie just smiled even bigger.

The same smile spread across Harry's face. There was no possible way that he could have been mad at him now. _Thank you lord! He finally went to the bathroom by himself!! _Harry scooped Landen up in his arms and began to walk down the hall, but a little voice cried out into the silence-

" 'arry me fristy!"

"You are, are you?" he said with a laugh and tickled the little boy in his arms.

"yeess!" he squealed.

"Well then, Monsieur," he began in an extremely tacky French accent, "What will you be drinking tonight?"

"Ummm….maybe…uh…APPLE JUICE!!"

"Well, now sir, there is no reason to yell, but I believe that your request would require us to take a trip to the store." he continued in the same accent.

Harry looked down at his watch and notived that it was only 3 am and way to early for them to be making a trip anywhere, let alone a store.

"Well, Landen, little man, how about a glass of water for now, it is a bit early, so why don't you go back to sleep, and I'll wake you when it is time for us to head out."

"Don't want watar. Don't want sweep. I not tired!" Landen tried to shout but was cut off by a yawn.

"Well, I think your body is saying something different." Harry said as he reached down and began to tickle him.

"I guess so…" then Landen began to giggle.

"And what are you laughing at little man."

"Ew couldn't go to fhe store like that!"

"And why not?" Harry replied, really wondering what on earth Landen was talking about.

"cuz ew've got red stuff all on your face."

It was then when Harry realized that Landen was right. He had completely forgotten about the blood smeared all over his face. With Landen still in his arms, he headed for the bathroom. On their way, Harry explained what had happened to his face. At first Landen just giggled about it, until he realized that Harry had been really hurt.

The raven-haired man shook his head as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Blood smeared across his face. Harry took notice from where it was all coming from. There were two major streams of blood pouring out of his nose and one small cut on his left eyebrow. Harry lifted his leg, knocked the toilet seat down with his foot then sat Landen on it. Harry went back over to the sink and turned the faucet on. Once he had gotten the water to the right temperature, he began to splash the water on his face and rinsed the blood away.

Once his face was clean and made sure the blood wasn't going to return, Harry turned the sink off. He looked at his face once again in the mirror. _Even though the blood is gone, it still looks like I've been in a bar fight. Great… This is just fantastic. Gosh dang…look at those bruises. _Dark purple bruises were already forming on the left side of his face. Harry scrunched his eyebrows together and sighed.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to make the best of it. But man oh man, it's gonna be hard to get chicks with a face like this," Harry said while winking at Landen.

"What?"

"Nevermind, buddy. Besides, isn't it time for you to go back to sleep?"

"NOO!" yawn "I not sweepy yet!" Landen yelled.

Harry knew that the little guy was lieing, but he still admired him for trying to avoid the dreaded sleep. He picked him up off the toilet and headed for Landen's room.

When he got there he kicked the door open and laid Landen down on his bed. Harry leaned over and kissed his forehead, When he stood back up he saw the open window once again.

"Hey, Landen, how did the window come open?"

"I don't know…"

"Landen?"

"Well, see, I gots hot and so did bear bear. And I tried to open it but I couldn't. So I was wishing really hard then it just opened."

"Oh okay. Well, next time bear bear gets hot you come get me."

"Why?"

"Because that way I'll open the window or I'll turn on the A.C. Because I don't want him to accidentally fall out of the window and him be locked outside in the creepy dark scary streets."

"Oh, okay."

Harry leaned down placed a small kiss on Landen's forehead and began to walk off. Harry had shut the light off when Landen yelled after him, "WAIT!!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't got bear bear."

"Well where is he?"

"over there," he said while pointing at a bunch of pillows he had just thrown of the bed. Harry went and retrieved the little raggedy old yellow bear and handed it back to Landen.

"Fanks 'arry!"

"Welcome. Now go to bed!"

"O-tay!"

Harry once again switched the light off and watched Landen roll over and slowly begin to drift off into a wonderland. _Some nights…other nights his wonderland becomes a living land of hell. I wonder what the poor kid's nightmares are about. He never tells me. He just stays in my arms and cries…maybe when he's older he'll tell._

When Harry finally left Landen's room, he headed for his own. As he walked down the hall, thoughts of Landen, Ron, and Lavender filled his mind. When he entered his room Harry stripped his navy blue boxer pants off and crawled into bed. He never understood why, but for some reason he just liked sleeping in the nude. It relaxed him, in a way.

He laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets up high enough to where they at least covered his manhood. Once he made himself comfortable, he let his mind slip and wonder to where ever it wanted…

The first thing that had came to his mind was his ex girlfriend, Mandy Brocklehurst (she was a Ravenclaw in Harry's year). She was an extremely shy girl, but she did have her wild side, that only Harry was aloud to see. He remembered that they had just broken up two months ago, because she couldn't stand to be with him any longer. And how every time Landen needed Harry, he would run right to him; but when Mandy needed Harry, he was too busy. He remembered her yelling at him about how they never had any privacy anymore because of Landen. _Or we can't go on dates anymore because of him; there's no one else to watch the little guy. And the worse part was every single time I did have her over Landen would interrupt. I would put him in his bed, and then me and Mandy would come in here, and try to have some fun. But no… He always walked in right before anything happened… Well except for the one time when he caught us in the act…but that doesn't count…we didn't get to finish. _

Basically, she had said that, yes she loved Harry and knew that Landen did too, but because of Landen their relationship had gone down the toilet. She said that when Landen needed Harry, he would jump to his every need and left her standing out in the cold. She understood why Harry jumped towards Landen's needs, but at the same time she needed him to understand something too. Landen wasn't the only person who needed him. She didn't like being in a one sided relationship. She was always there for him, but he was never there for her.

A loud sigh came from the young raven-haired man laying on his bed. He knew that in a few hours he would have to get up and take Landen to the local store, but it couldn't really hurt if he just rested for a minute…or two…maybe just 5 or 6...

Harry's eyes began to droop and his world slowly started to turn into slumber land. BANG!

"Oh crap! What was that!"

All of a sudden a sharp bright light flashed throughout the entire room, then everything went black. Harry tried to open his eyes, but the harder he tried to open them, the harder they seemed to seal shut. But that wasn't the immediate problem, the smell was. Merlin, the smell, the smell, was so grotesque. It was like an acid to his nostrils that was burning its way down into his lungs.

His stomach began to lurch, Harry tried to stop himself, but he smell, Merlin, oh the putrid stink of rotting carcasses. He couldn't hold his convulsions any longer; he threw up on himself.

Something was touching him. Something was sliding around his arms, chaining him down. Harry tried to open his eyes once again, but still, they remained shut. He tried to fight against whatever was holding him, but he couldn't break free. Everything was growing so hot. No, everything was becoming scalding. Harry could feel his flesh beginning to burn.

Screaming was all he could manage to do. His voice had grown hoarse and his throat now raw, he couldn't scream any longer. It hurt so badly. _The heat…what is it…wait… it's gone! The heat is gone! Where did it go? Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I see? Why is nobody coming to help me!"_

The blazing heat had returned. Screaming. There was no noise but the sound of fire crackling and screaming, blood raw screams. But it wasn't just Harry screaming, there was someone else. Someone not that far away from where he was.

Finally the burning pain had ceased. Harry's eyes were ripped open. The emerald eyes burned as the red, orange, and bright yellow lights violated his pupils. As much as it burned, Harry forced himself to keep his eyes open.

Bright red chains were holding him down. _That's what the pain is. _Harry took notice that his skin looked like he had been in the sun for 2 days straight. _Merlin, what's happened to me. I've been burned! I've been burned! God somebody please! HELP ME! HELP ME!_

"HELP ME!! HELP ME!! PLEASE SOMEONE!!"

_Who's that. Who's screaming. My God… it's a woman's voice. Who is she… where is she…_

"HELP ME!!!"

Harry's eyes were flashing all around him, seeing if he could find a trace of anyone else. He found her! She was sitting 20 feet away from him. She was tied to a chair like Harry. Her head was drooping so Harry couldn't see her face. All he could see was her long blonde hair all matted. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Blood stains covered her body. He looked back at her head. Her blonde hair had patches of blonde in it; and it was also missing chunks of hair, like some one had grabbed it and just ripped her hair out.

Crack. Snap. Crack. Snap. Someone was walking around. The person was behind him, he couldn't see. A big black figure walked through the flames and towards him. The man began to laugh evilly. Harry knew that laugh… it was Voldemort laugh.

**Author's Note: **Just so you know… Kramceveery is said Cram-ca-veer-ee. : )


	2. Dragon Hide Pants

**Author's Notes: **Alrighty, here is my next chapter for you all. Thanks for the reviews. I especially love it when you tell me what I'm doing wrong and show me how to fix it. And I love it, when you guess about the plot. : )

**Rated M for **language, violence, graphic scenes, and sexual content (none now)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character or place that is mentioned in the books. I just like to have my ways with them.

**Summary: **For most people, having a three year old is a joy. But for Harry, having his godson live with him is no picnic. Many unfortunate situations happen to Harry. And one, leads to him finding the love of his life… H/Hr!

**The Nightmares of being a God Father**

**By: Hake Balms**

**Chapter Two**

**Dragon Hide pants**

Crack. Snap. Crack. Snap. Someone was walking around. Then person was behind him, he couldn't see. A big black figure walked through the flames and towards him. The man began to laugh evilly, Harry knew that laugh… it was Voldemort's laugh.

_What the hell? Voldemort? What the hell? It can't be… how could…. How could he be back? I know I killed him. I killed all of the FIND WORD LATER!. _

The black figure walked closer towards him. He reached out his hand, and pressed his index finger against Harry's scar. Searing, hot, sharp pain went through Harry's body. The burning light was slowly being sucked away. Everything was swirling. Harry could feel his world slowly beginning to melt away into darkness. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. _Please, God, please, just make the pain stop._

Then it stopped. The burning stopped. The light came back into focus. Cautiously, Harry reopened his emerald eyes only to find the black figure still standing before him. Harry's breaths were now coming in pants of fear.

"Honestly… did you really think that I was going to let you die that easily?" A harsh, scratchy voice spoke out. "_CRUICO!!"_

A bright light flashed before Harry's eyes, then he felt pain course it's way down his body. Screaming. Pain. It felt like thousands of knives were stabbing him everywhere. His flesh felt like it was burning. Harry could feel his skin splitting open. It felt like the bones in his body were snapping in thousands of pieces. His throat felt bloody and dry as he continued to scream out in pain. His whole body felt like it was going to break in half and he twitched and jerked against the chains that bound him. _I wanna die… please…make it stop…please…I wanna die…STOP! _

And as soon as it started, it all stopped. Harry felt a sudden jerk. Suddenly, all of the chains holding him down disappeared. He felt like he wasn't touching anything. He felt like he was falling. Then with a thud, Harry landed on his bedroom floor.

As he jumped up, he grabbed his wand. His green eyes were filled with fear. He was twisting his head from left to right, right to left, just waiting for someone to jump out of the shadows at him. But nobody did.

Sliding down against the wall Harry's mind began to race. He let his body just relax against the floor. Deep pants worked their way through his body. His tanned stomach was slowly rising up and down as his memories of what had just happened started to invade his mind. Sweat beads began to form on his face and slowly within minutes, his body seemed to glisten.

Slowly and surely his mind and body returned back to normal. The raven-haired man sat up and sighed. He reached his hand down and rubbed his chest and traced his finger across a scar that was directly over his heart. Voldemort had caused him enough pain for a lifetime. And Harry wasn't about to let him come back and ruin it all again.

The scar was a painful reminder of what had happened in the war. He knew that the scar would always be there, because _he, _Voldemort, had promised that it would. And even if he could, he wouldn't get rid of it. It was all he had left. He didn't know what was going on. _Could Voldemort really be back? Was there one I didn't know about? _

Once he stood to his feet, he realized that all of that seemed so familiar. It seemed like he had been there before. It felt like he had already gone through that moment in time. As Harry stood up, he shook the thoughts of what had just happened from himself.

His toes curled and grabbed on to the carpet as he reached towards the sky and stretched. Finally, he realized that he was still covered in a faint layer of sweat. The raven-haired man heaved himself up off the bed and strode towards the master bathroom. Although the toilet didn't seem to want to work sometimes, his shower seemed to be doing just fine.

On his way to the shower, he caught his own reflection in the mirror. He began to examine and admire his himself. That's when he noticed that he was either going to have to start working out or playing Quidditch again, because his once tight abs were now fading. Harry's eyes continued to look at himself. _I wonder if I'm bigger than Ron now… I mean when we were kids back in Hogwarts every year he was just slightly bigger. God I hated how he'd rub that in my face. But I haven't been able to see since the end of 6th year…so I wonder if maybe I'm the same now…"_

A sigh slipped out of Harry's mouth as the hot water from the shower slowly trailed it's way down his back. The warmth was soothing, so it slowly relaxed every part of him. Harry's cock sprang to life. _Shit… shit… shit… _It wasn't too much longer and Harry knew that he was going to have to relieve himself.

Trembling fingers went down and grasped his cock. His trained hand began to pump himself up and down. Slowly, he backed up against the shower door and let his hand explore himself. Thoughts and images kept filling his mind as he stroked himself.

As Harry continued to touch himself… Hermione began to slip into his mind. At first Harry tried to shake away the thoughts. But eventually he just let them play. Harry began to fantasize about what Hermione would look like naked. Or how her cheeks might blush, as Harry would push himself deep inside her.

He began to play the image of Hermione sucking him off over and over again in his mind. He kept picturing those brown eyes looking up at him. He kept thinking of the warmth that Hermione might be able to offer. He kept fantasizing about how Hermione would let her tongue wonder all over his cock.

His hand began to pump up and down. Slowly he began to buck his hips up into his hand. He could feel his release coming. He could feel it growing closer. Harry was picturing Hermione in a way he never would have thought before. Harry rolled his head to the side and bit his lip. He could feel the pressure is his lower stomach building. Harry lowered his other hand down to balls and began to roll them around in his hand.

He felt like he was going to explode. His knees buckled and he slid himself down into the floor of his shower. Harry slammed his eyes shut and his started to fall open with moans. Only one name was going through his mind… _Hermione! Hermione! Oh FUCK HERMIONE!… yes…please…baby…oh god… Hermione… _

"'Arry?"

"OH SHIT!" Harry screamed as he came into his hand.

"'Arry?"

_Great… just fucking great. Landen does not need to know about this kind of thing yet! He's too young, he won't understand. Landen did not need to see that. God I hope his doesn't remember this when he's older. Ron would kill me. Shit… what am I going to say to him now…_

"Yeah Landen?"

"What ew doing?"

"Nothing Landen."

"Why ew touchin' your wee-wee?"

"Um…well… I was scratching it…" _That has got to be the worst lie ever. _

"OH! Otay"

"Why don't you go to your room? I'll be right there to help you get dressed, okay."

"OTAY!! I pick out what I wanna wear!"

"You do that buddy."

Harry's legs slowly returned from their jellylike stage and allowed him to stand up. As the hot water continued to spurt out from the showerhead, Harry washed away the evidence of the crime he had just committed. _I can't believe I just though of 'Mione. If she knew what I just did, she'd think I was the biggest perve ever! Not mention she'd probably freak out on me and kill me… or have Seamus do it. _

Harry stepped out of the shower and walked over towards the little towel closet. A big red fluffy towel was the choice for today. He rubbed it over his body, in attempt to dry himself. Once again, Harry checked himself out in the mirror. This time though, he noticed the lovely bruises on his face. He knew that there was some kind of spell that could remove those blemishes, but he couldn't remember what in the hell it was.

_Hermione would know. But there is no way in hell I am going to call for her for help right now. No way. Well, at least not for today. I can't look her in the eyes today. God, I can't believe I just did that. _

Walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he strolled over towards his closet. Grabbing a pair of deep red boxers, the raven-haired man pulled them on and headed towards Landen's room.

Trying to respect the little guy's privacy, Harry gently rapped his hand against the door. Harry could hear giggling behind the door, but no answer came. Turning the knob gently, Harry poked his head around the door. Harry had to force himself not to snicker at the sight he saw.

Landen was standing in the middle of the room wearing the most unusual outfit ever. He had a bright blue little snowcap on his head, which made his red hair look unruly. A bright green tank top was the shirt. He also had on red snow pants. He had orange gloves on his hands, and bright yellow bunny slippers. Harry felt like he was going to die of laughter.

"Hey little man… what are you wearing?" Harry asked while tears of laughter were streaming down his face.

"My favite clothes!"

"Well, I must say, you look quite smashing." Landen grinned at this remark. "But, I don't think that today's weather will agree with your lovely choices."

"Why not!"

"Because it is very hot out today."

"SO!" Landen yelled at him.

"Hey… don't get mad at me. We just have to change a little bit of your outfit."

"Can I keep me shirt?"

"Yeah, you can still wear the shirt."

Harry scooped Landen up into his arms and placed Landen on his bed. He went over into the corner of the room and began going through some of the drawers to try and find an outfit for the little guy.

While Harry was looking for clothes, thoughts of what he had just done filled his mind. _Why did I think of 'Mione? She's my best friend. She's like my sister…a sister I would definitely fuck… Shit! Harry! Stop thinking of her like that. But the way her lips smile so innocently, and the way her hair flows in the wind… STOP! STOP! STOP! HARRY! SHE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! What better place to find love! Stop it! God I'd love just to touch her… to smell her… to kiss her…to- no…God's I've got to stop thinking of her. _

_But she's just so lovely and beautiful and pretty. If only her and Seamus weren't together. I miss her. I haven't talked to her in ages. I need to set up a play date for Landen and Lily. That's a good excuse… No Harry. Not yet. Wait at least a couple of days before you have to see her. That way you can at least get a grip on yourself._

Harry grabbed some bright socks, white shoes, and blue shorts, and headed over towards the little red head sitting on the bed. Even though he was still lost in thought, somehow he managed to dress him. Landen looked down at his clothes and grimaced.

"What?"

"Don't like."

"Why not?"

"Not comfy."

"Oh Landen… you look cute though."

"NOT COMFY!"

"Hey… how about this… you can dress me… in not comfy clothes too."

"I pick it."

"Yes… well, as long as it looks okay… but you have to give me options…"

"Optens?"

"You pick out two shirts and two pants… and I'll pick from those…"

"Otay!"

_Please let him for once in his life pick out something a little normal. Please! Oh well…there's nothing too horrible in there. Well, except for what Ron bought me as a joke…but surely he wouldn't find that._

Harry followed Landen into his bedroom. Harry threw himself onto his bed and watched the red head go to work. He watched the little guy rummage through the closet. Harry noticed that Landen wasn't really finding anything that he liked. _Oh course he won't. I don't have anything flashy or sparkly. Thank God. Landen isn't going to like looking at my clothes for too much longer. He doesn't like plain old things. _

Landen continued to search the closet. And to Harry's complete dismay, Landen found some black dragon hide pants. _Damn you Charlie. Well…I guess there isn't too much worse in there. _Harry's eyes bulged out of his head when Landen pulled out the joke shirt that Ron had bought Harry two years ago. It was a silver button up shirt, but you could see right through the silver.

Harry was beginning to become worried. He wanted to tell Landen to forget it, but he knew that if he didn't wear what Landen wanted him to wear, then there was definitely going to be a fight on his hand. There was going to be no way that he would get Landen out of the house in a semi normal outfit, if he didn't wear what Landen wanted him to wear.

To Harry's relief, Landen drug out a white button up shirt. _Okay… well this isn't that bad. I can deal with that shirt. But I hope to God that maybe he'll pull out a pair of normal blue jeans or slacks. _But Harry didn't get his wish. Instead of bring out a pair of blue jeans or even men's pants… Landen brought out a skirt. It was Mandy's old skirt. _NO FUCKING WAY! I AM NOT WEARING THAT! Landen is out of his little mind. No way. _

"Pick!" Landen screamed.

"Okay… the white shirt and the black pants."

"Awe…"

"What…?"

"I like fhe odher stuff."

"I bet you would, Landen." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Grudgingly, Harry snatched the clothes off of his bed and walked towards the bathroom. _I can't believe I'm actually going to wear this. _Harry grabbed the pants and pulled them on. When he finally got them buttoned, he felt very, very uncomfortable. The tight, black, dragon hide pants, hugged every inch of his lower body. _The boys are definitely not going to be moving very much today. _

Sighing, Harry took the white shirt, slide his arms into it, and began to button it up. _Oh great…what now… _Since Harry had not been working out every much… and he had gained a few pounds… well, the shirt was more than tight and the last 3 buttons wouldn't close. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _

Without thinking twice about it, Harry grabbed Landen, and went out side to get in his car. Harry threw the door to the back seat open and placed Landen in his booster seat. Harry jumped inside the car, threw it in reverse, back out, threw it in drive, and sped down the street, with little Landen in the back screaming "FASTER!"

**Author's Note: **Man! Thanks for the reviews guys : )! It really makes my day a whole lot better. Anyway, you guys all had a lot of really good guess about what Harry was seeing. Unfortunately, none of them were right. But I must say… if I did do it to where Harry was seeing what Ron saw… that would be a very cool twist. Hmm… might have to think about that one. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews. You guys rock!

P.S. The next chapter is going to be funny… well it is too me.


End file.
